To Turn Back Time
by FarmFreak
Summary: "Harvest goddess... just what are you planning to do?" Finn asked hesitantly. "We're going to wind back the clock, Finn." WizardxHikari Wizard's true name spoiler inside .
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the new installment for Harvest Moon came out for the Wii I have been obsessed and fascinated by the Wizard, and this is the outcome of that.

**To Turn Back Time**

_The minutes tick by, _

_slowly it seems_

_but with it our time together,_

_slips by like the sand_

_between my fingers_

The snow had began to fall, just as the young silver haired man had predicted. He couldn't help but let a frown crease his gentle features as he walked past the townspeople's houses, seeing their silhouettes move behind sheer curtains. He watched them embrace one another, laugh together, and dance with each other. He continued onward towards his own home, placing his cold hands into his pockets to try and warm them. He his nuzzled his chin deeper into his white, hand knitted scarf that a certain brunette farm girl had taken the time to make for him. He smiled secretly behind the wool, taking pleasure in the fact that she had cared so much for someone such as him.

It had been a cold winter, but this was the first snowfall of the year. The young looking, but actually quite old wizard came to a stop as he reached a familiar run down watermill. He knew that his beloved farmer had been saving all of her hard earned money to fix up the ruin that it had become over the years. He closed his eyes and dug his boot deep into the snow, waking a few unsuspecting blades of grass from their winter-time slumber. He bent his knees and placed his hand on the now uncovered green. He missed the spring-time. The spring that reminded him so much of her, brought him comfort like her smile had. He couldn't help but call to mind their times together. How even the slightest touch from her made him tremble.

He stood, opening his eyes, and continued on homeward bound. As he stepped onto the familiar grounds of his home and made his way to the door he couldn't help but notice the welcome mat had been lightly dusted by the falling snow, he bent down and whipped away the flakes to reveal the familiar straw mat, it's words of welcome faded and worn.

The silver haired man made his way inside, ignoring the darkness, he strode over to the bed in the corner. As he flopped down onto the down comforter, he breathed in the scent. Her scent. Hay, earth, and salt water. A blush crept to his cheeks as he grabbed a handful of the worn and ragged blanket and reminisced. He buried his face into the blanket, allowing all his doubts, sorrows, and worries to plague him. He could remember the feel her soft hands trailing across his face, the feel of her lips as they brushed against his own. He unraveled the white woolen scarf from around his neck and placed it on the bedside table to his left.

How long had it been since he held her? He didn't know. What he did know though, was that her smile would not grace him. He would never again hold her hand in the fields of hay that she cared for, nor be able to help her with her daily chores on her farm. That gentle carefree time had disappeared along with her passing. The wizard turned over onto his back, staring up at the aging ceiling.

Eternity, often thought of as a blessing, was truly an accursed thing. he brought his hands up to his face and studied them. They hadn't changed in thousands of years, yet within only a decade he watched as his beloved aged without him. He knew it would happen one day, he just wished that it hadn't. He recalled watching her silky brown hair slowly turn white, her features age and wrinkle. He didn't mind, loved her far too much to notice or even care.

He cursed the goddess under his breath for taking her away from him. He closed his eyes and slowly but surely slipped into a dream filled with his lost companion. Together again with his Hikari, if only for a short while.

. . .

The goddess murmured something to her sprite companion as she overlooked the scene before her. She had watched over this man for countless ages. She has witnessed him grow cold as he lost those around him he cared for, watched him open up to the silly farm girl that helped to restore the her beautiful island, and watched as he again turned to stone after her death.

She had grown soft over the years as she kept a watchful eye over the magical being, Gale. She sighed as she watched him slip into happy dreams, and suddenly she knew what to do. She waved her hand in the air and suddenly before her appeared one red, yellow, blue, green, purple, and one smaller orange clad figure. She smiled at the six of them.

"I think it's best if we not meddle in the affairs of human kind." A certain fiery headed deity spoke as he appeared before the goddess.

"He's not necessarily a human, Ignus." The goddess smiled up at the harvest king, happy that he came to visit.

"Don't get technical with me Sephia." The harvest king ahead of her scrutinized her face.

"As you wish. Although I don't think my meddling will affect the outcome of this situation much." The goddess rose from her seat below her tree.

"Do as you want." and with that the harvest king disappeared as quickly as he had shown up.

"That I will, Ignus, that I will." She smirked. "I have a favor to ask of the six of you." 

"Anything for you harvest goddess!" the smallest of the sprites piped up.

"Well then, I need for the five of you to ring your bells, and as for you Finn," The goddess leaned in and whispered something into his tiny pointed ear. "I need for you to coax the wizard into drinking this."

The goddess snapped her fingers, and before her materialized a small flask of golden liquid, which she handed to Finn.

"Can do, harvest goddess!" Finn reveled in the fact that he was given an important task. "I won't let you down, although," Finn slipped the thin strap of leather tied to the flask around himself. "What will this do to him?"

"He will no longer have his powers." The goddess said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"B-but... the wizard worked so hard to obtain them!" Finn cried.

"They have brought him great pain, Finn. Have you seen the hesitation in which he walks? The way his gaze lingers as he passes by homes filled with families?" The blue haired beauty sighed as she poked her orange clothed creation.

"Harvest goddess... just what are you planning to do?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"We're going to wind back the clock, Finn."

With that Finn sped off down the forest path, towards the farm house he had once been so familiar with. He waited until morning came, and the wizard woke from his slumber. He watched as the silver haired man crossed the dark room over to the kitchen, where he withdrew a glass from a cupboard, and filled it with water from the tap. Before he took a sip from the glass though, he placed it on the counter and trudged over to the window. The snow was still falling. He placed a hand against the cool surface of the window and pressed his forehead against the glass.

Finn took this opportunity to scurry over to the glass and pour the contents of the flask into the water. Once his task was complete, he slipped out of the house.

The wizard backed away from the window, longing in his oddly colored eyes, picked up his glass of water, and downed the liquid. Soon after, his vision began to grow blurry, and he was soon pulled into darkness.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Edit: Holy cow, I know I typed this late at night, but all of the mistakes! o_o *fixes* Um, yay for being able to replace chapters.

Oh wow guys, I'm really excited for this story now! I had this chapter brewing in my head for a while now... I don't know how short... or how long this story will be so hopefully you'll stick with me. As you may know (or may not know) I have two other fan fictions going on as I write this one (and Whisky Lullaby is my baby of the bunch.) Anyways, I digress, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it!

Please, if you have the time review. It makes a world of different for me.

I'd like to give a quick thanks to

Winter Oak: Thank you for reading my stories! I'm a big fan of yours, so it means quite a bit. Here's your update!

Lucienous: Thank you for reviewing! Your review made me incredibly happy, it also reminded me of when I find a fan fiction I like... and it hasn't been updated in a while. (Is now the evil villain, I seriously feel that I need a mustache to twirl now.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**To Turn Back Time**

**Chapter 2: Surprise Reunion**

_As I stared at the hour glass, _

_and it's falling sands,_

_I realized there were two sides,_

_so I turned it upside-down._

A mound of fabric and flesh stirred from its spot on the hardwood floor. A silver haired man sat up abruptly, clutching at his head. Mumbling a few choice words as he stood from his "bed" of sorts, the wizard made his way over to the bathroom, only to be greeted with a familiar voice sweetly humming.

He hated when his mind played tricks on him, even more so when those tricks were directly related to his deceased wife. Maybe though, just this once he would allow his mind to entertain him. He continued towards the bathroom, finding that the noise resonated from there. Along with the humming came the distinct sound of the shower, its _shhhhs_-ing reminding him of a heavy rainstorm. His mind soon wandered through past memories.

. . .

_"Gale~" A certain brunette's voice had chimed, or rather, screeched. It was all the same to the wizard, he found beauty in all that the farm girl did._

_"Yes... Hikari?" He continued to walk down the now muddied road that lead away from their farm house until he came into contact with a rather deep puddle. The wizard let a choice curse escape from his lips as his entire boot became emerged in the monstrosity of a rain puddle. He heard Hikari smother a giggle as she moved besides him, offering her hand that wasn't busy holding up an umbrella. _

_He looked at her for a moment before taking that wonderfully small, yet surprisingly strong hand of hers. He reveled in its warmth until reality came crashing down, quite literally. Her stomach had grown quite big over the past few months, pregnancy did that to women. Hikari's eyes bolted wide as she felt her foot slip from the path, the last thing she needed to do was fall._

_"H-Hikari!" The wizard caught her in his lap, spinning her around before she landed on her bump of an abdomen. He let out a pent up sigh of relief. "Please... be more ...careful," he frowned a little as he watched a gust of wind blow their umbrella away. "I guess... we have... to go back." _

_Hikari bounced in his lap as she struggled to get up, her bulging belly making a relatively easy task much harder. "Um," a thick red blush coated her cheeks as she looked back at her husband's face, her eyes pleading with him for help. "Please." She caught the amused look in his eyes as he slipped his hands under the crooks of her arms. He hoisted her up as he himself stood. If it wasn't for the multiple years of farm work he had been doing with his wife, he was sure the feat would have been near impossible. He looked at Hikari and then back at himself._

_"We're... drenched." The silver haired man pointed out noticing the wicked little... large puddle had managed to stain his normally white pants a muggy brown. _

_"Thank you captain obvious," Hikari panted, trying to catch her breath. "I'll file that under 'things I already knew.'" _

_The wizards expression fell as his cheeks dusted themselves with a light rose-y tint. "You're... welcome?"_

_Hikari burst out into laughter as she gripped her husband's arm, hugging it. "Let's just get home," she snuck in a good glance at her husband, his shirt clinging to his chest. She was glad he had decided it too warm to wear his jacket. Summer was lovely. She blushed at her own thoughts before looking down at herself and grimacing. The wizard noticed the farmers odd expression._

_"What's... wrong?" He slipped his arm from her grasp before lying it across her shoulders, the farm house was almost in sight. It wasn't god for her to be out in the rain like this. It was bad for both her and the baby. _

_"N-nothing!" She crossed her arms over her rather enlarged chest. Her white shirt wasn't doing her any favors today. Wizard took note of his wife's clothing choice and his grin widened. He tried to hide it with his free hand, but failed miserably. "G-gale!" Hikari's blush deepened, a look of feigned horror crossing her dainty features. "Don't look." She huffed, happy they were drawing closer to the house. _

_The wizard laughed as he noticed the crimson that had taken residence on Hikari's face, he hugged her closer to himself with his arm as he reached into his pocket. They were finally under the overhanging of the house, safe and sound on the dry porch. He continued to search his pocket before checking the opposite one. He let go of Hikari before frantically searching each one again, coming up empty handed._

_"Did they... fall out?" He muttered to himself, irritated. He flashed Hikari an apologetic look before heading off down the slick mud pathway._

_A few moments passed as Hikari stood under the overhanging, rubbing her arms trying to warm up. She saw Wizard running up the path, keys held high in the air in one hand, jingling. _

_"I... found them!" His breath came and went quickly, his energy spent from the sprint to and from the dreaded puddle. He quickly unlocked the door, catering his wife inside. He pushed her to the washroom and hastily turned the shower on, steam drifting into the air from the hot water that now poured from the shower head. _

. . .

He laughed at the memory as he leaned against the bathroom door. The humming continued, and soon the voice burst out into a quiet little song.

"I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end," He remembered the song as one Hikari would always sing as she worked out in the fields, even before they had both taken their vows. "I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend," He hummed along with the sweet voice of his wife, he continued to laugh at the memory of the rainstorm before another memory connected to it wiped the silly grin off of his face.

. . .

_Five hours had passed since her water had broken. Gale cringed as he watched his wife struggle through labor pains. He'd been by her side the entire time, whispering encouraging words to her as she squeezed his hand. He pushed her sweat soaked bangs back from her face._

_"It's almost here!" Jin's grandmother, Irene, cried. "Just a little more!"_

_Hikari pushed and groaned a few more times before the baby finally popped out._

_Irene glanced over the baby before she noticed it's lack of breathing._

_Gale kissed his wife's forehead as he whispered a 'good job' and an 'I love you' into her ear. She gave him a weak smile before she asked how the baby was. The silver haired man turned to Irene and noticed the distressed look upon her face. Gale gave his wife's hand a squeeze before walking over to Irene and the small bundle she held, Jin standing next to her, his face just as horrified as his grandmothers._

_Gale gave them a quizzical look before finally looking at the bundle, a face that should be tinged pink and peach was colored a dull and unfriendly blue. He looked over his shoulder at Hikari, who was thoroughly exhausted. _

_"H-how..." Wizard let the words fall from his lips in a whisper as he stared at the child that would have looked much like the both of them. _

_"The reasons behind a lot of still births are still not understood..." Jin stated, clearing his throat before he spoke._

_"S-still... birth?" Hikari's voice cracked a little through her panting. Her face remained emotionless, her eyes glazed over. _

_"It- it happens..." Irene slipped in, trying to lessen the heavy atmosphere but only managed to add to it. _

_Another hour passed as Irene and Jin left the room to allow the couple to be alone, giving the small lifeless bundle to Hikari before they left. _

_Gale sat behind his wife, holding her as she cried and clutched the tiny bundle of blankets to herself._

_"She had your hair." She choked out, grief gripping her throat tightly. She couldn't understand how a pregnancy that went so well could have gone so sour. _

_He continued to comfort her as hours passed, and soon Irene came in, collected the still born child, and walked out. Hikari buried herself in the Wizard's chest, her tears dampening the black fabric of his shirt as her fingers wrinkled his purple jacket. He smoothed her hair as he allowed himself to grieve with her._

. . .

His breath hitched in the back of his throat as he remembered the painful memory. Hikari had always wanted children, many of them. He remembered how her eyes sparkled when they found out the good news of their successful conception. They had been trying for years. For it to end as it did... he shook his head feeling dampness seep from his eyes.

The shhhs-ing of the shower stopped along with the humming and singing of his wife's voice. Wizard's heart pounded in his chest, hoping that if he really was hallucinating it would continue. He pushed himself away from the door and stared at it, unsure of what to do. The humming picked up where it had left off as the knob on the door turned. The door flung open revealing a brunette farm girl clad in a white towel. Wizard's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his wife. The brunette's eyes widened as Wizard continued to gaze in disbelief.

The farm girl opened her mouth and wizard felt the anticipation course through his body. He wanted to hear her words. He was greeted with a screech. The brunette turned about face and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"P-PERVERT!" Wizard blinked at the accusation. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Wizard blinked again, unsure of what was going on and what should be done in such a situation. Had his hallucination of a wife forgotten everything?

"Hikari..." Wizard took a step forward and placed his hand upon the wooden door frame.

He heard another shriek. He left quickly out the front door, a deep blush coating his face. She seemed all too real to him to be just a hallucination.


End file.
